Gwent Update: Jan 11, 2018
New patch for GWENT: The Witcher Card Game is now available on PC, Xbox One and PS4. With this patch we’ve focused on fixing major issues in the game, as well as removing spies that grant card advantage from Create. The fourth Ranked Play season is live! From now on, each season will last for 1 month, and all players will start with ½ of their ranking points from the previous season. Adjusted seasonal rewards due to season length changes. We’ve also launched a Premium Keg Weekend – until Monday (January 15th, 10 AM CET), all 5th cards in the opened kegs will be Premium. You will have a choice between 3 Premium Cards to add to your Collection as a 5th card, meaning that you are guaranteed to get at least one Premium card in every keg you open during the event. All end of the season rewards have been now distributed, so happy opening! Full list of changes: Changes *Spies that grant card advantage (i.e. Cantarella, Udalryk, Yaevinn, Thaler and Frightener) are no longer present in Create cards' option pools. * became a Leader (previously Silver). (Confirmed as a bug). * : Added Doomed Tag. (Confirmed as a bug). * will no longer draw a card if one deck is empty. * : Removed Clan Veteran from Eist's Spawn pool. * : Won't boost returned ally anymore. * Power changed from 10 to 11. Game Fixes *Issues resulting from Dijkstra's interactions with Roach have been addressed. *Fixed issue whereby Ciri: Nova's ability did not take Reconnaissance into account. *Fixed issue whereby Emhyr would sometimes move enemies to the player's hand. *Fixed issue whereby Regis would sometimes Drain multiple units. *Fixed issue whereby Battle Maiden would sometimes hit multiple targets. *Fixed issue whereby Mulligan would sometimes add multiple copies of the same card. *Fixed issue whereby Donar would sometimes steal Gold units from the opponent's graveyard. *Fixed issue whereby game would become unresponsive while crafting, milling or transmuting cards. *Fixed issue whereby Alpha Werewolf would spawn Wolves on opponent's side instead of on own side. *Fixed issue whereby Ciri: Nova's Power was not displayed properly. *Fixed several other issues involving targetting and selecting. *Fixed issue whereby incorrect patch notes were displayed. *Fixed issue whereby "Play 40 cards" and "Play 60 cards" quests wouldn't be shown as completed. *Fixed issue whereby resurrecting choice cards blocked the game. *Fixed Thaler's tooltip in Brazilian Portuguese. *Fixed issue whereby there was no visual indication of passing when player had no cards in hand. *Fixed issue whereby Ambush units' side preview while reviewing the card history was corrupted. *Fixed issue whereby errors would occur when 4k assets were missing. *Fixed issue whereby game would become blocked after forfeiting the Holiday event. *Fixed issue whereby Resilient units would keep Armor after round's end. *Fixed Isengrim: Outlaw's tooltip in the relevant languages. *Fixed Vran Warrior's tooltip. *Fixed issue whereby random music, instead of the opponent's, would play during a multiplayer match. *Fixed issue whereby a card gets stuck and the game freezes after player reconnects and plays a card. *Fixed issue with Ambush units Spawned via Create that were visible in the Match History and during card creation. *Fixed issue with Moonlight on the opposite row affecting Werewolf's ability. *Fixed issue with invisible cards appearing after using Lesser Demons' ability. *Fixed UI SFX overlap when using scroll to change tabs in Main Menu. *Fixed issue with incorrect buttons displayed when hovering over decks in Deck Builder. *Fixed localization of Mandrake's tooltip. *Fixed issue whereby the Choose Card screen in Player Profile persisted after match start. *Fixed issue whereby Roach would be Summoned from hand if Avallac'h drew it. *Fixed Doppler's tooltip in Polish. *Fixed some cards using old card names in their tooltips in Italian. *Fixed redundant line breaks in various tooltips. *Fixed incorrect thresholds for the PBT Season 3 rewards in Rewards. *Fixed missing Social Panel hover SFX. *Fixed issue whereby flags in Pro Ladder would change randomly. *Fixed Viper Witcher's name in Polish. *Fixed issue whereby Japanese characters would not display on deck renaming confirmation pop-up on PS4. *Fixed Kaedweni Revenant's tooltip in Polish. *Fixed missing taunts for Phoenix avatar. *Fixed Kaedweni Revenant's tooltip. *Fixed King of Beggar's tooltip in Russian. *Fixed Eist's tooltip in Russian. *Spotter's description now states it can only boost self by the base power of a Revealed Bronze or Silver unit. Category:Updates